Roman Life
by PercyJfan100
Summary: What if Thalia had found Jason after their mother left him with the wolves? How would it affect, well, everything? What if Lupa raises them both to be Roman soldiers? read to find out!


"Jason?" I called. He'd just disappeared. I threw the picnic basket down, next to my crying mother. I ran off, looking all around. He wasn't on any of the toys, he wasn't anywhere. The only other place I could check was that creepy old house on top of the hill, but it was rumored to be haunted, and that anyone that went in, never came out. But still, if he was in there…

"Jason? Are you in here?" I called.

"Thala!" my brother's voice called.

"Oh, Jason! Where are you?"

"Here!" he ran into the light, looking scared.

I picked him up, holding him to my chest. "Oh, my baby brother. Thank goodness."

"Me scared, Thala." He whimpered.

I stroked his hair comfortingly. "It's ok, Jason. Don't be afraid. I'll keep you safe. Your big sister's here."

He squeezed my neck, burying his face in my neck. "Where the door?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" I turned around, and, sure enough, the door was gone. It had just… vanished. It was no where to be seen. Weird, it was right there.

"Who are you?" a voice suddenly yelled. I yelped in surprise, spinning around so fast I nearly dropped my brother.

"Oh gods, don't… do… that…" I said, my words slowing as I realized who I was talking about. There, standing before me, was a huge wolf, it's fur chocolately red. Jason was trembling so hard, he was making me shake as well.

"Wh-what… how… where…" I stuttered, trying to speak in my state of extreme shock and fear, failing miserably.

"Who are you children?" it asked again. It had a rather feminine voice, so I figured it was a she.

I swallowed, steadying my breathing. "I'm Thalia. And this is my brother. Jason."

"Ah, I've been waiting for your arrival." 

"You have?" Jason asked, his voice timid.

"Yes. Tell me, Thalia, do you know your fathers name?"

"Y-Yes. He called himself Zeus. Or sometimes Jupiter, his last name."

"Interesting. Do those names sound at all familiar to you?"

"Well, my history teacher said something about greek and roman mythology." She growled at the word mythology.

"But if you ask me, all that stuff is way too big and well detailed for some to just make up. Now I'm not saying all of it is true, but I think some of it may have happened, or something similar. I mean, I don't think anyone could dream up anything like that." I said. It was true. I often dreamed of those stories, recreating them into something more kid friendly and telling them to my brother. Like the ones about Jason. He loved those. I'd make the journey for the Golden Fleece going to find a huge bunch of yellow cotton candy, and the giant island was made of gumdrops, stuff like that. He adored those stories, especially if I twisted it so it involved candy. He loves sweets.

"Wait, Ms. Wolf, you were… waiting for us, did you say?" I asked.

"Yes, and you may call me Lupa."

"Ok, Ms. Lupa. But… how did you know we were coming?" I asked.

"I have been in contact with the gods. Jupiter informed me of two children, his own, who would soon arrive."

"Ok?" I wasn't sure how to respond to that.

"I see you are confused. Come, I will tell you everything you need to know. Follow me, children." She said. Her words were inviting, but her tone was stern. Not forceful, gentle enough, but it wasn't a request. It was an order. And I had no intention of angering her. She could easily rip me to shreds with those claws and teeth. I got the feeling if I disobeyed, I would quite possibly be her next meal (and/or appetizer).

I silently followed her, deep into the mansion. It was falling apart, the roof looked like it could cave at any moment, and all the windows were either cracked or completely shattered, and the floor creaked under my feet. Lupa led us to the back of the house, where we were greeted by a huge room. Several tables, chairs, and other wood items were broken and leaned together, so they made a den. It was huge, and it looked pretty sturdy and secure for something made out of debris. It's opening was high enough for me to walk in, and I'm about three foot… something. It was dark underneath, and the only thing that lit it was six glowing orbs, three groups of two. Eyes.

Three forms jumped out, growling and snarling at us. "Leave them be. I have brought them." Lupa ordered. They stopped growling, but still eyed us, as if imagining how much fun it would be to tear us apart and have us for an afternoon snack. The made me nervous, but I tried not to show it, for Jason's sake. If I was afraid, his fear would only grow.

"Um, Lupa? What did you want to tell us? Do you know our dad? Is that why you asked?" I said.

"I do know your father. Not on a personal level, so much. But I have spoken with him numerous times. He has given me… special orders, concerning you two. He has given me, ah, _instructions_, on how to raise you."

"Wait. Stop a minute, please. What do you mean, raise us?"

"Come, sit. Make yourselves, comfortable, for this may take a long time. I will answer any questions you have." She said. We sat before her, while she laid in the den, facing us.

"You know your father's name is Zeus. Correct?"

"Yes. That's right. Why?"

"I am getting to that, child. Be patient."

"Ok. But, just to warn you, I'm not a very patient person. But I'll try."

She laughed lightly. "I'll keep that in mind, young one."

One of the other wolves growled, who was settled behind her, as were the other two. Lupa was clearly the leader. She was bigger, and they seemed obedient and loyal and… _formal _towards her.

"Quite right. Children, may I acquire your names?"

"Oh, right. I'm Thalia. This is Jason." I said.

"Ah. Now, for the explanations…" and she began her story.


End file.
